Night Tide
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: Celebrating at the ocean shore at midnight! A Birthday Nugget for my babe, CapricaM1983!


A Birthday Nugget for my babe, _CapricaM1983_!

As usual I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster_!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night air is chilled and perfectly crisped.

The waves are crashing along the shore in a subtle and soothing manner.

The night sky is sparkling with shades of purple and blue with hints of silver specks dancing in the mist.

As they sit on the beach, Sharon wrapped in his arms leaned against his chest, bringing her birthday in on Santa Monica Beach. Their feet are buried in the sand as they sit on the blanket.

His arms are snuggly wrapped around her and his face is resting in the crook of her neck, as he whispers sweet nothings in between delicate kisses.

She hums at the contact of his warm breath and his soft lips. "You didn't have to do this tonight." She breathes after he presses another soft kiss on her neck.

"Yes, I did, beautiful. You're birthday starts at 12:01 a.m. and we will be right here on this shore bringing it in." He rasps before he kisses her hairline. She happily sighs and laces her fingers with his and whispers, "Who knew you had a sense of occasion?"

He chuckles and tickles her side making her snort laugh, "How could I possible date Sharon Raydor and not have one?"

"You have a point there." She confesses as she moves one of her feet to settle on top of his. He kisses her neck once more, as he pulls her back into his chest. As they sit there looking out into the night horizon, Andy's alarm goes off letting him know, it is indeed her birthday.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful!" He whispers in her ear before lightly kissing it.

She hums and mewls, "Thank you, handsome!"

"Close your eyes." He softly demands. "I have a surprise for you."

"Mmm, a surprise! I wonder what that could be." She teases.

"The sooner you close those gorgeous eyes, the sooner you can find out." He breathes, refusing to give her any hints.

"Yes, sir!" She teases as she closes her eyes.

"Keep 'em closed." He says as he reaches behind him and pulls the basket from behind him and pulls out a purple box. He reaches into the basket and retrieves the final item. He opens the box and sticks the magic candle in the cake. On contact with the cake the candle, ignites. He holds the cake in front of her and husks, "You can open them now."

As she sees the beautiful mini cake, decorated with her name and various lavender flowers, she  
"awws."

"Andy!" She exclaims.

"Make a wish." He says. She blows out the candle and then takes the cake from his hands and turns around to face him and says, "I love you, Andy!" She sits the cake beside them and kisses him passionately. As their tongues mingle, the sounds of the crashing waves becoming louder, almost replicating the current of love flowing through them.

He breaks the kiss and breathes on her lips, "Beautiful, I don't know much longer it will be before it melts."

"It's ice cream?" She excitedly inquires.

"Yes, your favorite flavor." He confirms as she reaches for the treat.

"Oh, Andy you know the way to my heart!" She teases as she grabs a utensil from the basket.

"If I had known, all I had to do was buy you some red velvet ice cream, I would have won your heart a long time ago!" He teases as he watches her take a bite of the cake and revel in the marvelous taste.

She slaps his chest and winks at him. She takes the utensil from her mouth and purrs, "Maybe you should have asked!"

He chuckles and teases, "Touché my lady!" She offers him a gentle smile.

As she attempts to take another bite of the cakes, he takes it and commandeers the utensil as well, and says, "let me."

She smirks and says, "Be my guest!" As she licks her lips anticipating the arrival of the cake, she absentmindedly closes her eyes and in that split second, Andy smashes the cake in her face. He laughs as she gasps, "Andy!"

She wipes the treat from her eyes while initiating a threat, "You are going to pay for that!"

"I look forward to it, beautiful!" He jokes as he continues to laugh.

"C'mere let me help with that!" He says pulling her closer by her chin and softly licking her lips before kissing her ardently reveling in the flavor. She moans into the kiss as her hands travel down his thighs. He growls into the kiss as she gets closer to his manhood. Nibbling on his lip, her hands travel to the center of his jeans and ghost his manhood, and then suddenly she pulls back from the kiss and removes her hands.

"Revenge is a dish, best served cold!" She teases as she reaches behind him to grab some napkins.

"Well played!" He rasps as he watches her standup. She winks at him as she wipes the treat from her face. He stands up in front of her and whispers, "Let me." Taking the napkins from her. "Oh no! Last time you said that, this happened!" She says.

He laughs at her reluctance and teases, "There isn't any more cake left!"

She mumbles, "Jerk!" and hands him the napkins. He delicately wipes the remainder of the frozen treat from her face. He discards the napkins in the basket and pulls her into a hug. She gazes into his eyes, as his hands roam her back, "What are you doing?" She breathes. "Making sure there isn't any more cake on you." He confesses offering her his boyish grin. "Mmm, hmm!" She breathes on his lips. His hands land on her butt and she whispers, "There is no cake there."

He groans and leans to her ear and husks, "I beg to differ! Maybe not Carvel, but it definitely taste better!"

{The End}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~

M, I hope it was all that you little wonderful heart desired! Happy Birthday, babe! Luff you and a million kisses to you!

Leave me some nuggets of love!


End file.
